Hidden Feeling
by Spirit of Writing
Summary: Short and sweet one-shot of Gula and Ava from Kingdom Hearts X BackCover. Gula always keep his feeling to himself, and never show it to anybody. But when his closet friend decide to appear. He try his best to keep his emotion in checked, so he wouldn't act out of character. But that doesn't stop him from thinking while being around with Ava.


**Happy Valentine!**

 **Today I managed to creat my very first romance One-shot based on Kindom Hearts. This actually my very first time writing a romantic theme, since I more used to writing fantasy. So I give it a try, to be honest it decent for an one-shot.**

 **Also the pairing is brand new ever since Kingdom Hearts 2.8 came out. Gula and Ava are official characters for Kingdom Hearts Unchained X and Backcover. Lately, these two are being ship together because of the movie. I actually like shipping idea, and thanks to a hints and certain scene in BackCover. They no way part of my favorite pairing ideas along with XionxVentus(other characters from KH).**

 **Hoepfully, I'm the first writer to write these two together. Also because theyso cute together, Gula being a total tsudere and Ava a sweet hearts. Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot, and please your helpful critics in the comments section. Enjoy!**

 **Ps: Please note this is my first romance fic. Sorry if some part are clinched.**

 **Disclaimer: Gula and Ava doesn't not belong to me, but to Square Enix.**

* * *

He doesn't want to admitted, nor want to show his true feeling for a certain someone. Also fear of that someone he truly care for will denied his true feeling. The thought of it make his stomach twist oddly.

Why do I think these kind of thought? He questioned, mentally. While walking in a dark area that he been to before.

"Gula, are you alright?"

The young man dressed in a yellow robe, Gula, snapped back into reality when he heard a familiar voice. Gula turn his head when he saw a recognizable female dressed similar like him, but wearing a lovely shade of pink.

"Oh, Ava," Gula put on his usual cool-headed attitude in front of her. Not wanting to let her know that he was thinking of strange thoughts. Also resist to smile when he saw her."Is there something that you need from me?"

"No, I just wanted to see where you are." She said.

"I can take care of myself you know." Placing one hand on his hip.

Both of them are in the slum area of Daybreak Town. The area where high-ranked keybearer like themselves, where they can have private discussions. Also the place he get some alone time away from the other.

"I know, but why are doing here in this dreadful place?" Ava questioned.

"I'm just walking here." He answer.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, so what?" The young man the look at her with a questionable

look."Is that a problem for you?"

"Well...no but don't you feel lonely?" Ava then move a little closer to him.

"Heh, why do you care? I'm fine being by myself." He then turn away from her, and continue walking."Why so you even bother asking me anyways. I'm fine on my own."

With out any warning, he felt something grab him by the hand. He suddenly noticed Ava was dangerously closed to him. Plus, her soft hand was holding his now.

"I care..."She said, quietly.

"Huh?"

"I do care for you, silly! You always by yourself, and it make me sad to see you on your own." She explained as her hand grip his hand even tighter. As if she not wanting to let go him. Not until she finished she want to say."You have friends you know."

Suddenly, both his mind and heart began to race. In his head was coming up ideas that his closet friend truly care for him. But then remember that mentioned about the others. Realizing that logical reason that she always care for any body, including him.

Typical Ava always caring for other than yourself. He mocked, but not in real life. Gula didn't want to offend her. Even if her intention is pure, sometime she too soft-hearted for her own good. But that one of the many things he admire about her. Always showing kindness for other no matter what.

Gula let out a small chuckle,"Always the considerable one aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that because you're my friend just like the other."Ava said, a bit upbeat.

"Oh," Gula look away to hide his disappointment. Not wanting to let her know how he really feel. But then he shook away that thought because it sounded childish."I guess you really do care for everybody." He smirk.

"Yes I do!"

"Well then..."He try to think of a way to change the subject. The young man didn't want to continue the same subject that making him act strange. So came up an idea that he sure it would work for her."Do you want walk with me for little a while?"

"Of course, but can we go somewhere else?"

"Like where to, Ava?"

"Let go to the market, and we can get some that new dessert called Icecream!"

To be honest, Gula wasn't big fan of crowded places like the market area. But he can't say no to her for being kind enough to spend time with him. Even with his stubborn nature, he really want to spend time with. Just him and her for a day.

"Alright, lead the way-woah!" Without any warning, Ava pull Gula by hand and lead him away from the slum. He was shocked his friend have shown her strength by pulling him with one hand.

"Thank you, Gula! I knew you would say yes."

"Heh, no problem." Gula resisted to smile.

He always consider Ava to be cute when say things very joyful for the little things. In his mind, he mentally kicked himself for thinking but part couldn't hold back that thought. Being with her always make him feel happy.

Maybe he should tell, in the future someday.


End file.
